


There were sounds in my head

by Tat_Tat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Gideon for a friend. So lesbians ahoy! Warning for dub-con and emotionally abusive relationship. Which is a given considering it’s Gideon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There were sounds in my head

No one remembered the Mystery Shack. Giddyland had planted itself firmly where the Mystery Shack once stood, and it was still growing. Gwendolyn “Giddy” Gleeful intended to sink her influence deep into Gravity Fall’s soil, and each detail was worked with loving care. 

The hard part was helping her queen move on from the loss of her family. Stanford Pines was behind bars and Dipper. . .

She smiled, twiddling her fingers. Dipper was out of the picture. She and Mabel had watched the boy jump off the cliff, and listened to the splatter.

That memory always made her giggle and kick her feet in glee. It was a shame Mabel didn’t feel the same way. Giddy learned quickly to not bring up Dipper’s death, much as it had amused her. 

But Mabel was getting better, Giddy thought, using another can of hairspray (the kind with sparkles-- Mabel’s favorite). It had been nine months since her victory and in the beginning Mabel had fought her (she had the bite marks to prove it). When she didn’t have fight in her anymore, she resigned to starving herself. All the candy in the world couldn’t entice her precious girl to eat, so Giddy bound her to the bed and forced a feeding tube into her. For the past four months they hadn't needed the feeding tube anymore, but Mabel still poked at her food more than she ate it, and she said she didn’t like candy anymore. 

That’s what Mabel said about a lot of things, and it disheartened Giddy. Mabel didn’t like scratch 'n sniff stickers, kittens, or romance. Giddy once heard Mabel berate herself for chasing after boys instead of cherishing her time with Dipper. 

It hurt. It hurt that Mabel still chose her family. That her happiness was dependent on them and not Giddy. 

Giddy was tired of Mabel being selfish and wallowing in despair. She couldn’t wait for the day Mabel would snap out of it and see that she was there for her queen all along. 

“Today could be the day,” Giddy said, smiling at her perfect reflection and adjusting her bows. As she stood up from her vanity she smoothed her pencil skirt. 

The corridor to Mabel’s room was adjacent to her own. The evening sun shone orange through the rows of stained glass windows depicting a pentagram with an all-seeing eye in its center. As she closed in on Mabel’s room, shadows played on her face. She typed in the code for the first lock, then scanned her retinas for the other, and then, her fingerprints. All the locks disengaged and Giddy stepped into the room. 

It was beautifully decorated, the walls painted an ombre pink and orange, with posters of boy bands and kittens. The bed was big, covered with a quilt Mabel had made herself to pass the time. 

Somehow, despite all the comforts Giddy afforded her, the room seemed bare. Mabel didn’t look up when she entered the room, though she knew she heard her li'l ole footsteps. 

“You look beautiful, Angel Pie,” Giddy said, running her hands through Mabel's long wavy hair. Mabel didn’t move, staring blankly at her lap.

“I’m going to take you somewhere nice tonight. You remember our first date at the restaurant with a lot of forks?” She bent down, wrapping her arms around Mabel. “It’s our anniversary... Did you think of a present?”

She waited, but Mabel didn't answer.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll think of something,” she reassured, slipping the handcuffs around Mabel’s thin wrists.

They left the room, the corridor still illuminated softly by the stained glass windows, but now grey around the edges from the passing of time. Mabel lifted her head, gaze transfixed on the pentagram symbol with the all-seeing eye. 

Mabel stopped, her lead tightening in Giddy's hand. “I want to see Grunkle Stan. And my friends.”

Giddy’s smile tightened until it snapped, and she slowly turned around. “Don’t be silly, Sugar Pie. I’m all you need.” She took Mabel’s hand in hers and petted it. “When are you going to learn that?”

Mabel’s eyes, heavy with dark circles and burdens, glanced around the corridor. Her eyes rested on the stained glass as Giddy led her out of the mansion. The eye seemed to wink at her.

Gwendolyn Gleeful had a good feeling about tonight.


End file.
